jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue (part 1)
WARNING. CONTAINS PROFANITY. The almighty ruler of the Vilgaxian empire bear upon his throne, reading upon the history of the planet's government. Noblemen and advisers gather, executing various tasks. The weakling, Psyphon, bear to lay upon a table, fabricating a new device destined to fail. A adviser humbly kneels before her lord Vilgax, and bearing little confidence squeaks out words, trying to improve her influence so Vilgax may subdue more power. Advisor: 'My lord if it hears your consent I beg your pardon to seize this time to contact your highness's bounty hunter. There has been a wager on your head. He impatiently bangs his hand upon the throne, impatient with the deliberation of the Council as the adviser squeals and runs in fear. 'Vilgax: 'A small flea comes to attack me? Pathetic. I am the Impenetrable force, I won't be concerned with a speck of dust attempting to harm me. The Council was three rooms down past a corridor. All members were content in their rank on the social hierarchy, sitting comfortably on their chairs as servants aid them in every need. They toast with their little drinks discussing political issues and affairs at a relatively silent sound, trying to keep eavesdroppers away. Three dreadful hours round the clock, with no result of the constant debate created by the members of the committee. While they provided enough information, others seize disagreement and contrary thoughts. Vilgax ponders on his throne, eyeing Psyphon. Vilgax strokes his beard-like order of tentacles, slime oozes out with every stroke. He touches the soft spot under his neck where a battle scar lay by the wretched Ben Tennyson. He stubbornly retreated during the battle and was out of tyrant duties for weeks. There was no true lasting impact to the damage, however. The lord of the Vilgaxian empire was not someone who didn't receive justice and vengeance. Vilgax turns the page, learning from the civil wars that waged, causing hunger and unemployment, the economy falling with the stock market crashing. Bad times, the closest the planet had been in debt in thousands of years. Vilgax ruled with an iron fist, and he didn't tolerate unneeded wars. He would be cold and strict, no cuddling or preventing others from seeing the true reality, the terrible universe of outside worlds and politics. All of them, one day would be his. People could only grow strong enough to serve but not to overthrow.He would make sure of it. To keep his home safe. The palace's grand room doors open. A smaller frail Vilgaxian shuffles in with two females carrying the part of his robe that would be touching the carpet. His tentacles resemble a long mustache. Vilgax does not look amused at the man. 'Vilgax: 'Syraxx, your usage of time needs better management. Syraxx bows his head gracefully before rising. 'Syraxx: 'I'm sorry my savior. However, due to the recent expansion of the oil unit, the crops are inching toward a dearth. The natrual resources are shrinking up and our colonies in the neighboring units are desperate for more budget. Vilgax clenches his fist, his knuckles turning bright white. He tugs at his bottom lip with his top row of teeth, obviously in rage by the lack of communication between his units. 'Vilgax: 'Syraxx, cut the budget completely on the outpost units. Stop the expansion of the oil unit and cut the development of New Genisis and take that land for farming. Now leave me be. Syraxx bows once more before turning and nonchalantly strolling out of the grand hall. Psyphon stands at his side. Vilgax notices the lack of emotion. He smiles crudely before flipping a page. The chapter was about his grandfather. His grandfather, named Vilgax as well, was who Vilgax was named after. The first page illustrated how Vilgax Sr. demolished three species on his Coronation Day. Vilgax hoped to make him proud and stand up to his title. A few pages later, Vilgax encountered himself in the archives records. The pages were accurate enough to Vilgax's memory. The next page was about the creation of Psyphon. ''A younger Syraxx, thinner, smoother face, connects two wires then grabs a device. He tinkers with it before placing it down on what looks like a body. A rod stands over it. Vilgax observes from behind the one-way glass. Syraxx twists a few knobs before screwing on the head. The eyes light up a red and Vilgax now had his own lackey which he could trust. The page ended and Vilgax places the scroll down. He picks up the sword he used to kill his greatest enemies. Suddenly, a guard bursts into the Grand Hall, out of breath and blood streaking down his forehead. 'Guard: '''My lord, the outer gates are broken and foreign soldiers are charging the city! 'Vilgax: 'Send out the troops! Psyphon, prepare the R.E.D.S.! 'Guard: 'My grace, with your help we shall destroy the intruders with ease. Vilgax dashes out and is startled to the darkness. When he realizes the truth, he turns to Psyphon. 'Vilgax: 'Evacuate the citizens! This warship could destroy us into oblivion! Psyphon nods before turning and flies away. Vilgax draws his sword and leaps up in a single bound closer to the Warship. A pod lands down and steam surround it. The warship begins dropping bombs. Explosions rock the floor. Vilgax falls to the ground. He leaps up and slices a missile in half. However, the wreckage is too much. Skyscrapers collapse. Buildings crumble. Craters form. Vilgax watches as a family with young children explode into nothing. Out of the pod comes a unusual Appoplexian. The Appolexian has Petrospaien hands, which seems odd to Vilgax. Vilgax draws out his sword as the Appoplexian demolishes multiple R.E.D.S. ''No matter, ''he thought to himself, ''I kill him anyway. '' Vilgax charges and slices at Jadan, which is the Appoplexian. Jadan's arm deflects the sword and with his free hand he smashes Vilgax in the gut. Vilgax stumbles back. Jadan morphs one of his hands into a pointed edge to face off with Vilgax's sword. Jadan does a backflip and kicks Vilgax in the face then whacks him with the butt of his sword. Vilgax grabbed Jadan by the neck and smashed him into the ground. Jadan growled and swings at Vilgax, managing to dice off a tentacle. Green ooze slimes out of the wound and Vilgax cries out in pain. Jadan jumps up in the air and spins, whacking Vilgax with multiple hits to the face. Vilgax spits out a tooth. 'Vilgax: 'You may break my body, but you can't break my will. Vilgax lazily swings and misses. Jadan, with his fast reflexes dodges this and pierces Vilgax through the chest. Vilgax gasps and falls to the ground. 'Jadan: You work for me now. Jadan grabs Vilgax by his ankle and drags him into the spherical pod. Inside, there are multiple levers and switches and buttons to maneuver the machine. Jadan with ease pulls up on a silver rod which makes the pod fly up and back to the warship. Jadan: 'Stagnog, get your ass in here! The medic shuffles past two Appoplexian soldiers who puff out of their noses for intimidation. 'Jadan: 'Heal this little shit. We need to him kill the whiny bitch Ben Tennyson. Dr. Stagnog nods before grabbing a device which scans Vilgax's body. He begins mending the stab wounds and bandages the mutilated tentacle. Jadan watches with a sense of disgust toward the Vilgaxian. Vilgax groans as his vision fades from black splotches to darkness. ---- Vilgax awakes. He looks up. Confined to a cell. How pitiful his situation has become. Did his people survive? Where is Psyphon? Vilgax looks toward the blue force field confining him into the small cell. He finds a communicator in his pocket. Eager, he calls Syraxx. 'Vilgax: 'Syraxx, call my brother Tygaxx to rebuild my armada. There is static noise from the other end for a few agonizing moments to Vilgax as whether or not Syraxx lives. 'Syraxx: 'I already did sir. Vilgax exhales in relief. He then adds with a tone of firmness. 'Vilgax: 'Then come help me escape. 'Syraxx: 'I'm afraid I can't do that sir. I've been kidnapped as well and in the cell neighboring yours. Vilgax bashes his fist against the wall in frustration and stomps on his communicator in rage. He lets out a yell of all the anger contained inside of him. ---- Jadan sits on a high throne in the cockpit. Small Pickaxe aliens are kneeling beside him to show his dominance. The turbulence rocks the ship slightly but this doesn't bother what Jadan is focusing on. He has a crumpled up, crinkled on the edges, photo. On it was a four-armed Appoplexian. His son, Cincirius. 'Jadan: 'Son.... A tear dropped from his eye lid. The wallowing turning to anger and Jadan vigorously begins pounding on the wall, tearing wires out. He bares his teeth and releases a deep growl. After a moment, he attempts to calm himself down. The Pickaxe aliens flee in fright. In a calming manner, he turns and walks into the pilot's room. 'Jadan: Kobir, changed the coordinates. We need to head to Incarecon. It's time for a prison break. Kobir, the pilot, nods before cruising smoothly the other way. Jadan: We're going to need a Huntsman. ---- Ben Tennyson, savior of the Universe, weilder of the Omnitrix, hero of the galatic cosmos, protector of the celestial, and he's been downgraded to stopping purse robberies. The Omnitrix glows an illuminating green from the years worth of tinkering with it. His rugged beard shows signs of age. As do the strained look in his eyes. The cold demeanor he's acquired. It frightens some. As he speeds down street lanes as the retro classic alien, XLR8, he finds the coordinates which were sent to him. The smell of decay makes him want to vomit. His stomach takes a leap when he finds out why he was called. In a dark hooded robe, a vladat was in pure daylight, tearing apart an innocent Vulpimacer. It whined in pain as the Vladat tugged its' intestine out. Ben turns into Atomix and holds up a ball of green energy and fires it at the Vladat, crumbling the beast to dust. Ben: Shit. Ben realized what he had to do. He kneels beside the howling alien beast and strokes it's fur before brutally snapping it's neck. Ben doesn't shed a tear. He walks away and spits on the ashes of the Vladat in disgust. Max: 'Ben, wait up! Ben turns to see his retired grandfather speeding up on a Plumber motorcycle. 'Ben: You back in the game? Max: My people need me. Ben grins. His grandfather retired over a decade ago, giving his position of Earth's Magister to Rook Blonko. However, Rook decided about half a decade ago to remain as a normal Plumber operative because he felt the power would change who he was. So, the main Magister of Earth became Magister Patelliday and the assisant Magister went to formally crook now reformed Fistina. Max: So about your mission, I sent you those coordinates because there was a nest of Vladat's in hyper sleep which were awoken by Pakmar trying to open up another shop because his wife died and he has to support all of his children. Unfortunately, all his children died and Pakmar barely made it out alive. He's in Witness Protection for now. However, our main conflict is that the Vladat's are rapidly reproducing and one of them, Rista, is leading an uprising to claim Earth for their own species. Ben: Which means death to other species. Max nods slowly. Ben ponders this for a minute. Suddenly, his green smart phone buzzes in his pocket. Scrambing, Ben answers. It was his dad. Tennyson: 'Ben, get here now. I'm at the Bellwood Hospital E.R. It's your mom. She's-she's been bitten by something and-and- He breaks down crying before hanging up the phone. Ben, in a state of horror, turns to his grandfather. 'Max: Go. Ben slams down his Omnitrix and in wings sprout out of his back. Ben screams out in pain as his mouth transforms into a beak and his eyes turn into smaller slits on the side of his head. His fingers sharpen and his toes merge forming claw-like talons. The transformation was complete when scales grew over Ben's skin. Astrodactyl zooms off to see his mother. Thoughts race through Ben's mind. He tries to recollect the facts. His mother was bitten by a Vladat. She is going to turn which means she'll be dead anyway. Ben then realized the harsh truth. He is going to have to kill his mother. Astrodactyl shoots a burst of energy out of the two slits in his back which resemble a jetpack. After a few minutes of flying up into Bellwood, Ben reaches the hospital. He switches aliens and zooms as a streak of blue through the halls as Fasttrack. Ben reaches her room within seconds. He reverts to his human form. Ben: 'Mom! Who did this? Ben gritted his teeth in anger. Tears flew down his face. Her skin was pale and wan. Her pupils were dilated and the iris was fading in color. Her hair was shriveling up in gray clumps. His mother manages to spit out a name before she takes her final breath as a human. Carl Tennyson began weeping and grabbed his wife's hand. 'Tennyson: 'Fick Marts. With that, fangs shot out of her mouth and she leaped at Carl. Ben pulls out his pistol and shoots her through the brain. Her flesh and blood splatter against the wall and Carl. Carl looks to Ben. 'Carl: 'Ben, give me the gun. Ben shakes his head. Carl swings Ben down and snatches the pistol. He shoves it into his mouth and pops the trigger. His brains splatter out of the bullet hole as his body slumps to the ground. Suddenly, time froze. A deep voice boomed. 'Paradox: 'Benjamin Tennyson, the Vladats are coming. I can not stop them. Ben stops and notices two puncture wounds in his neck. He holds the pistol to Paradox. 'Ben: 'You're one of them. Paradox frowns. His explanation sets a little ease on Ben, who still didn't trust him completely. 'Paradox: 'A mere setback. I can control my thirst. Instead of feeding on blood, I feed on dreams. I was compromised by a Vladat known as Rista. He caught me unguarded but I have no interest in joining them. My allegiance stands at neutral as it always has and always will. 'Ben: 'Leave or I'll shoot. Paradox remains at his stance.Ben fires the pistol. Paradox teleports behind Ben. 'Paradox: 'If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. Ben swings but Paradox dodges it with ease then knocks Ben to the ground with his walking staff. His cybernetic hand glowed. 'Paradox: 'Now I must be going. Good day. He tugs his jacket forward then puts on his goggles. A warp of blue light flashes and the timewalker is gone. Ben spits and the adrenaline fades away leaving the salty taste of blood at his lips. ---- Julie wasn't home. Ben creaks open the door. Dead silence fills the room before the familiar yapping occurs as Ship bounces forward tenaciously. Ben sighs, wiping the sweat that was beading down his forehead. A yawn emerges from his chest as he plops himself onto the couch to check the news. The headline was: NEW TERRORIST: ALIENS FOR FAULT? A groan emerges as the screen turns to Harangue as he speaks with his constant nonchalant tone. The edge of his voice shows his cold tone but the chill vibe shows a sense of trust that could be put on him. Ben, angry, flips through the channels. Suddenly, the TV scratches as static appears. A muffled voice with tinkering in a low tone spoke. 'Voice: 'Ben Tennyson, savior of the cosmos. I have twelve innocent lives waiting for their death. Meet me at the coordinates I have sent to your Omnitrix. Be there within the hour and bring no friends The transmission ends and Ben, startled, immediately dials Kevin on his smartphone. 'Ben: 'Meet me at the coordinates I just sent. It's a stealth mission. 'Kevin: 'Hostage situation? Ben replies his answer before hearing the click as the tone goes dead. He stuffs his phone into his pocket scratches Ship under his chin before throwing grabbing the keys to his Tenn-Speed Cycle. The engine groans as Ben cruises out of the street lane with his home in the distance. He thinks about the plans he's made with Julie. It was plans for a new city called Omnitrix City located near Mount Rushmore. It would be a bit of a distance from Bellwood, but Ben had plans. He would create Tennyson Tower, he would settle down with Julie, create a family, and reopen the Plumber Base there and run operations. This had been the plan for years. His Omnitrix beeped when he arrived. It was a worn-dorn, rickety barn. The Omnitrix vibrated. Ben looks at the message he received. Kevin was here. Ben looks around and spots him on top of the barn, sneaking in through the top. Ben opens the barn doors and is blasted by an energy beam. He is shout backwards as thousands of volts cause his body to shake, mouth foaming. Exo-Skull stomps out and charges. Ben, still foaming, puts all his strength into slamming down the Omnitrix as a green flash explodes the view of surrounding men. The hostages, rags in their mouths, close their eyes. Ben gasps for breath as he is morphed into his Petrosapien form. 'Diamondhead: 'Animo! Animo, with a gorilla cybernetic arm, charges Diamondhead who knocks him down with ease. Exo-Skull tackles Diamondhead who headbutts the mutated rhino. Animo turns and flees back to the hostages who were lined up like cattle over a trough. He then has his other associate, Dint, bat them with a wooden bat, rendering them into a comatose state. He then slit their throats one at a time, draining them of blood. One of them tried to escape but Animo stepped on his leg then slit his throat while he was conscious. A puddle of blood flows down the trough. 'Animo: 'You seen Benjamin, my plan is simple. You use the corpses as test subjects for my experiments. He begins laughing hysterically as all the hostages are killed. Kevin was the last one, having been captured by Dint. Kevin smiles at Ben as Dint swings, Kevin absorbs the trough, turning him metal. He breaks the cuffs and when the bat connects to the back of his head, the bat exploded into a bunch of small splinters. '''Ben battles Animo and Exo-Skull is wounded by Diamondhead, getting stabbed by a shard.Dr. Animo flees with Dint and Exo-Skull, returning to his hideout. He begins mutating animals once more and laughs evilly, saying that he will kill Ben Tennyson. It is revealed he is creating a giant gorilla suit, similar to that of the Ben 10,000 one. The next day, Ben is dealing with a human thug. The man pulls out a knife. Ben disarms him with ease and slams him into the ground. Smiling at his work, Ben's phone rang. It was Julie. They talk about having kids but Ben sheds off the idea. After hanging up the phone, Max's hologram appears on the Omnitrix. He tells Ben to meet him at Plumber's Base for a press conference with the media regarding Vladats. Jadan's warship looms above Incarecon. He sends in Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight and Twotwo to retrieve Khyber. Khyber sits in his cell with his pet next to him. He smiles with the bounty hunters bust the door down. After beating up robot guards and killing another prisoner, they return to the warship. Khyber reveals the Nemetrix and puts it on his pet. Jadan bargains with Khyber until the hunstman agrees. They set course to Khoros to pick up Cincirius and Jadan's wife, Looma Redwind. Looma tends to her son, feeding him dinner. The enlarged Appoplexian with four arms gobbles it down. Looma tells him he will rule the universe one day due to his strength. Cincirius shrugs off the idea, not sure if he is ready for the responsibility of a tyrant. He is barely a child, no older than ten at most. Gar barges in and tells Looma to hide the child since Jadan is coming. Looma tells Gar to initiate order 54. Her siblings, Bron, Zantanna and Taya all lead a army in different directions of the kingdom. The warship looms overhead. Mercenaries of all kinds fly out and begin attacking. Tetramands are slaughtered. Jadan screams out for his son. Cincirius asks Looma who it is. Looma replies it's daddy but he is a bad man. Cincirius asks to see him. Looma says no but he sneaks away while she is gatherinig supplies. Jadan spots Cincirius. He speaks to him, convincing him that his mother took him away from the homeland. Cincirius goes with Jadan on the warship to Earth where Cincirius was born. Jadan tells the boy that the evilest person there was was Ben 10. He tells Cincirius to kill him, no matter what. Cincirius nods. The sheriff is killed by Animo and James Roarin, a thirty-year old cop steps up and takes the role. He begins dating Gwen. Roarin operates a secret task force squad, Gamma Squad led by a Chalybeas, Blake Howard. Blake is a young, hot-headed cop interested in Ben 10. Other members of the Task Force include Alan, Helen, Manny, K8-E, Xione, Cooper, and Jimmy Jones, now a Plumber. They were assigned to take out a group of vladats but Alan and Cooper are killed. Roarin is angered by this. Late at night, Ben finds Fick Marts at Undertown feeding on a alien carcass. Slowly approaching, Ben pulls out a dagger and attempts to stab FIck but Fick flies up and kicks Ben onto the ground. Ben throws the dagger and it lands in Fick's eye. He howls but escapes. Ben, weary and wounded, makes his way to the bar. After a few drinks a alien he doesn't recognize speaks to him. Ben asks who he is and what he wants. It is revealed to be Xione. He tells Ben about Gamma Squad and offers Ben membership. Being skeptical at first he refuses but joins. Meanwhile, Jadan has retrieved Malware's body and Dr. Stagnog walks in and injects a serum into Malware. Malware groans then looks around. He blasts Jadan and escapes to Galvan B. On Galvan Prime, Azmuth is working with Fergi, Myaxx, and Gluto on a new project, the Protohelix which is a new version off the Helix. Azmuth tells Fergi to modify power circuits than has Myaxx retrieve two uranium threads from the nuclear plant. Malware busts in and kills Azmuth and Gluto with Fergi escaping to Myaxx at the Nuclear Plant. Malware chases them until he is trapped in nuclear waste. He manages to go through unharmed but Myaxx and Fergi escaped, heading to Earth. Ben meets with the team's mentor Alfred Wellington and he explains everyhting to Ben. Ben nods and recognizes everyone, inclduing Roarin. Alfred tells them about a Vladat attack. James and Ben go but are overwhelmed and retreat. Meanwhile, Kevin is at the Saturn colony and he meets Alanna. They begin dating. Alanna moves to Earth with Kevin. Ben decides to quit Gamma Squad. Blake confronts him and Ben tells him to shut it kid, he works alone. Blake strikes at Ben who dodges and knees Blake in the gut. Ben tells him to stay out of his way. Meanwhile, Vilgax has recovered. In the middle of the night he takes Syraxx and Psyphon and they escape on a pod, heading to Tygaxx to rebuild the Vilgaxian empire. Jadan angrily smashes a table when he finds out the next day. In an Undertown bank, the Undertown crooks (see the OmniHero antagonists page on BTFF to see who they are) are robbing a bank. They talk about the new warlord Jadan. Max and Ben go in and attempt to stop them but Liam comes up from behind and stabs Max with a knife three times. Ben screams as the group gets away and Max bleeds out. That night, two crooks working with Animo were loading equipment onto a truck. Ben ambushes them but Exo-Skull gets in his way. Ben has Rook go after the trucks. Ben turns into Bloxx and beats up Exo-Skull. However, mutant Vulpimacers attack Ben. Ben turns into Pesky Dust and wipes their minds and tames them. Meanwhile, Rook is taking out the trucks. He takes out the last one when Dint appears. ' 'Rook: '''What are you doing to do? I lost my shit months ago. I suggest leaving me the fuck alone. She breaks down crying. 'Dint: 'You don't understand. I-I've been kidnapped. Please, let me explain. Rook hesitates for a moment. 'Rook: 'Go on. 'Dint: 'I was born on Kinet. My mother died giving birth to me. My father, whatever sickness was growing in his soul, well, I'd rather not talk about what my father did to me. I dropped out of academics, resorted to drugs, alchohol, self-harm. I was banished after I drunkly killed my father. I came here, hoping for a new start but I was drugged by that-that monster Animo. He put an explosive in my brain if I tried to escape. Please, you have to help me. Rook puts down the Proto-Tool and holds his hand out. Suddenly, a gun rings as a bullet rips through Dint's forehead. Behind her, gun still smoking, James Roarin cocking it. 'Rook: 'NO! He falls to his knees. 'Roarin: 'What in the hell are you crying about? Rook sadly looks up. 'Rook: '''She was on our side. James look mortified. He closed his eyes and began weeping himself. He fell to the ground and was weeping. Rook sat on his knees in silence. ''Goodbye tragic child. ''He thought to himself. '''They find a unconscious Ben being pummeled by Animo. James shoots his gun again, hitting Animo through the eyes. Exo-Skull rams James into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Rook grabs rope and chokes Exo-Skull with it. He rushes over to James and helps him up. They go over to Ben who was bloody. He groans. Rook scoops him up and they rush to Plumber headquarters. Patelliday finds a medic and Ben is healed by morning. Ben sighs and leaves, heading home to Julie. 'James Roarin was at a press conference, being interviewed by the media. He explains the Vladat situation is under control and says that citizens just need to be in their homes before dark. Blake tells them this isn't true and they all will die if they don't stop them. This causes an uproar and James angrily pulls Blake to the side and asks what the hell he is doing'. Blake stomps off, saying he is telling the truth. Ben and Julie were having dinner at a fancy resturant. They go for a walk in the park. Ben proposes to her. She says yes and they kiss. Alanna had moved in with Kevin. She finds him sleeping. She gently wakes him up. She whispers that she is pregnant. Kevin faints. She smiles, cuddling next to him. Jadan reaches Earth, calling for Ben 10 by publicly executing pedestrians. Ben asks who he is. Jadan tells him that he doesn't remember. Ben thinks back. He shakes his head. Jadan tells Ben he was the hanfless one. Ben gasps (ALL THIS IS EXPLAINED IN A DARK PAST, PATTY (Ben's first crush) AND BEN WERE DATING WHEN BEN WAS 17 AND JADAN KILLED HER, BEN CUT OFF HIS HANDS; JADAN REPLACED THEM WITH PETROSApIEN HANDS) and quickly turning Humunguosaur, charging Jadan. Jadan slams Humunguosaur into the ground. He reveals to have two more hostages. Gwen and Julie. Jadan reveals he'll let Ben save one. Ben reverts to human and distraught falls to his knees. Jadan says, Who will it be? Will you be selfish and save your true love? Or be the hero and get Gwen, the 4th most important person in the city. You have 30 seconds.” Ben begins weeping. Julie speaks to him, telling him to do the right thing and she understands. She begins crying as well. Gwen's tears stream down her face as well. Jadan reveals to Ben he has 10 seconds. Ben tells Jadan to let them both live and he'll have Ben. Jadan smiles but rips off one of Gwen's arms. Julie screams before her head is chopped off. Ben screams charging Jadan. Jadan pulls out a gun and shoots Ben in the chest. Ben falls, dying. Jadan snaps Gwen's neck as she spits on him. Jadan returns to his warship and turns it invisible. It lands behind Bellwood as Jadan isn't finished with Ben just yet. Ben's vision blurs but someone picks him up. It was Kevin, who was teary eyed. "I'm sorry Ben. I'm sorry." Ben stays asleep for three days until he reawakes. Ben rejoins Gamma Squad. He talks to Alfred about everything. Alfred gives him words of wisdom. James Roarin isolates himself in his room, not coming out. Blake becomes the leader. They go out to fight Vladats but Ben stays behind, still wounded. K8-E and Manny are killed. Helen can't deal with the deaths. She commits suicide. Blake. Only Blake, Xione, Ben, James, Jimmy, and Alfred remain. Ben suggests to recruit Kevin and Rook. They do. Kevin breaks the news of Alanna being pregnant. Ben congratulates him. Kevin tells him it's a burden. Rook asks why. Kevin says he can't protect the ones close to him and now he'll a child. Alfred tells Kevin he'll be fine. Kevin sighs. James comes out of his room, wanting vengeance. Blake tells him to calm down. Jimmy Jones tells them he doesn't feel good and it is revealed he was bitten. Everyone backs away from him as dies. Blake quickly gets a silver bullet and shoots him. Rook tries to stop him because Rook is the moral compass but Ben coldly knocks Rook unconscious hten shoots Jimmy himself. Ben tells them they should take out Jadan as a first priority. Alfred dismisses this, saying they need to deal with the Vladats first. Ben argues, saying S.W.A.T. is dealing with them. Alfred sighs and tells them they'll talk about later and right now they need more members. Rook suggest Rad Dudesman. He reluctantly joins. The episode closes with Jadan revealing to Cincirius Gwen and Julie's heads and having Cincirius eating them.